


Into the unknown

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Magic, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic Hinata Shouyou, Magic Kageyama Tobio, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama hadn't even wanted to open a portal for Hinata in the first place.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Into the unknown

"Okay, Kageyama, are you _sure_ that you know what you're doing?" 

Kageyama gave a harsh sigh, turning his body back slightly to face Hinata. A glare was prominent on his face; his brows pinched together; his lips downturned. Obviously, he was unimpressed by the question, and Hinata couldn't help but cringe back slightly. 

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. I'm not completely useless at magic, unlike a certain carrot-top." He scoffed, pushing a hand out to shove at Shoyo's shoulder before turning away again. 

At that point, Kageyama was really regretting agreeing to help Hinata out with this whole thing. It was a complete waste of time, in his opinion. A waste of magic, energy, and Tobio's thinning patience. He hadn't even wanted to get out of bed that morning, but here he was, attempting to open a portal to the past for Hinata, for whatever reason. 

"Hey! Why does your dumbass even need one of these portals anyway?" Tobio questioned with furrowed brows, pausing in his spell-casting to turn and narrow his eyes at Hinata. 

The question was pretty valid. What could Hinata even need this for? Kageyama was pretty sure that the ginger hadn't royally screwed up lately, which would most likely be the only rational reason for going back in time. Right? Unless Hinata had come up with some insane idea about wanting to meet his past self... surely Shoyo wasn't _that_ stupid, right? 

"Oh! I wanted to meet my past self! I could totally tell that lil' guy about some cool tricks!" 

Kageyama blinked, stared for a few moments before spinning and storming off. "Absolutely not. I am not being a part of your dumbass ideas again!" He growled, speeding up when Hinata began bouncing towards him. 

"Oh, come on, Kageyama, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Shoyo cried out, trying to latch onto the raven-head's arm. 

(Kageyama tells himself that the only reason he stopped was because of Hinata digging his nails into his arms, definitely _not_ because of the whiny tone that Shoyo had used.) 

A groan, a pause, and then, "Okay, fine! Just get off of me, alright? You know I don't like being touched! Stop latching onto me like a clingy fucking monkey." Tobio growled, shaking his arm till Shoyo slowly dropped off of it. Kageyama was, once again, pretending like he hadn't found the whole situation more than a little endearing. 

"Oh, Kageyama, you're the best! Thank you so much! Come on!" 

Hinata was already bouncing off back towards the clearing they'd initially met in, and Kageyama had no other choice but to follow. 

It wasn't like he couldn't do the spell or anything, because he (probably) could; it just seemed like such a ridiculous reason to even want to travel back in time in the first place. Gosh, Hinata better buy him some meat buns after this bullshit. 

Another sigh, and Kageyama were getting back into position, digging into the magic that resided deep inside him. A long, pale arm shot out, the soft purple silks adorning his skin shifting somewhat, and Tobio smiled. He'd never get tired of the resonant, midnight sparks running over his flesh, appearing like lightning bolts as they traveled towards his bursting fingertips. 

Magic was a huge thing for him and had been ever since he was a child. "A natural genius" was what he'd been continuously called while growing up, and it was surprisingly accurate. He'd had a gift for the arts for years now and had excelled far faster than a lot of his peers. He'd easily surpassed some of the older kids in his magic schools, not that they'd been too happy about it. 

Kageyama couldn't help being good at something, so he had no problem rubbing it in everyone's faces (mainly Hinata's.) 

Dark tendrils of inky magic dribbled from Tobio's fingertips, spreading out within the cooling air before sparking into a thicker onslaught of deepened magic. The toned-down colors bubbled and exploded into a whirling mass of stars, lights, and behind that, an empty abyss of black. 

Had Kageyama forgotten to mention that he specialized within the act of dark magic? + 

"Kageyama! You did it! Go you!" Hinata exclaimed from his cowered position behind Tobio; the shorter boy soon straightened up and peered over his friend's shoulder. "Oh, wow! You really did do it! I was honestly just saying that at first to make you feel better about your failure, but... apparently, you didn't need it!" 

Kageyama's eyes widened somewhat, and it took all of the restraint inside of him not to turn around and hit at Shoyo's head. "Shut up, dumbass! Are you going in or not? I can't-" 

The portal was spinning and hissing out burning, violet flames, the essence licking at the grass and turning it into a sickly, bloody shade. Tobio honestly had no idea what was going on; usually, he was fine with these sorts of spells, so where had he gone wro-? 

Hinata had already started walking forwards like Tobio had edged him to do, but he soon found his body being forcefully dragged towards the mass. He was clawing at the ground, desperately trying to catch a grip of _anything,_ but it was to no avail. A harsh cry of Kageyama's name bubbled past his lips at last before he was completely disappearing into the unstable portal. 

Kageyama stared forwards, his eyes turning to saucers as he glanced between the scorched ground and the quivering magic. What? What had just happened? Where was Hinata? Where did he go? 

A jolt, a pull, and a harsh, dangerous wave of the essence, and Tobio's magic was being cut off completely, his sensitive body being sent flying off towards the edge of the clearing. A pained almost agonized groan rolled from Tobio's chapped lips as he tried to push upwards. 

Something had gone wrong; that much was clear. Hinata was gone, Kageyama's magic wasn't showing up, and the portal had disappeared into a deep pool in the now seared ground. 

Yeah. Something had _definitely_ gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
